


Small and Mighty

by AllyinthekeyofX



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Rules are meant to be broken, season of secret sex, travel sized, vibrating sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyinthekeyofX/pseuds/AllyinthekeyofX
Summary: While on a case, Mulder discovers that Scully packed more than a toothbrush and a change of clothes.  First part is rated 'Mature' but it heads into 'Explicit' in the next part.





	1. One

SMALL AND MIGHTY  
BY  
AllyinthekeyofX

One

 

I would never have discovered Scully’s guilty little secret if it weren’t for the headache that had been niggling me all day and which, by the time we got back to the motel, had increased in ferocity just enough for me to require a couple of pills to temper it.

I had suggested to Scully that sex might be in order – strictly for medicinal purposes you understand – and I was more than a little disappointed that her adherence to the Hippocratic oath didn’t actually extend to breaking the ‘no sex while on a case’ rule she had rigidly imposed some weeks ago. I attempted to plead my case, citing studies that had produced clear and irrefutable proof of endorphin release masking the symptoms of pain but she had crossed her arms firmly over her glorious breasts, blue eyes sparkling with amusement as she inclined her head to the brown leather overnight bag she had placed in the corner of the room the day before.

“I’m going to take a shower. Advil are in the bag.”

And it’s not like I purposely rummaged in that bag a little to see if she had packed any of that nice lingerie that has suddenly started showing up under those tailored suits she wears and which sometimes, if I’m angled just right, I catch a glimpse of when she accidentally forgets to fasten all her shirt buttons. Sadly, I didn’t find anything even remotely lingerie-like but a small black velvet pouch nestling against the neatly folded contents caught my eye.

And I know I shouldn’t have glanced furtively over my shoulder even though by the sounds being emitted from the small bathroom I knew she was still in the shower, before removing the pouch and slowly pulling at the gold drawstring to reveal its contents.

I’m an investigator, right?

I was merely investigating.

And there it was; six or so inches of shiny silver, smooth and satiny to the touch from the slender, slightly angled rounded tip right down to the softly ridged shaft. So it wasn’t the biggest vibrator I’ve ever seen in my life – and thanks to my erstwhile porn collection I have certainly seen a few – but it was definitely the prettiest, made all the prettier given the fact I had no trouble at all envisaging Scully holding it in that tiny little hand of hers.

My cock clearly had no trouble either because it went from mildly interested to full-on attentive in around 0.2 seconds and I swear I felt my brain empty of blood as it rushed headlong to my groin on the back of the delicious visual it had conjured up of my partner biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out as she slid the toy through her swollen folds, circling her clit, head thrown back, pleasuring herself to the point of orgasm before slipping it inside herself to vibrate against her slick, tight walls that clenched and pulsed around it.

For a brief moment I actually considered stripping off my clothes and joining Scully in the shower with her small vibrating friend which, looking at it nestled incongruously in my palm, I was pretty sure was the fully water resistant version that dreams are made of. But while subtlety isn’t always my strong point, I ruefully have to concede that on-case shower fucking probably sits pretty high on my partner’s list of verboten activities. So instead I retreat to my own room and attempt to breathe away the roaring erection that is currently tenting the front of my expensive dress pants and totally ruining the line. 

Eventually though I have to face reality and that the only real solution to the problem is to go and immerse myself in a cold shower although I could of course just quietly jerk-off in there because God knows after working with Scully for seven years I have become a fucking expert at hiding my obvious desire for her under cover of running water, but I’m not quite as young as I was and frankly, if what I have in mind comes to fruition I don’t want my slightly temperamental refraction time to ruin the moment. It’s either that or allow a mental resurgence of the tainted memory I have of walking in to the Gunmen’s lair one memorable day to find Frohike in all his naked glory engaged in the four finger shuffle while watching a grainy pirate porn flick which featured a small red-headed bimbo dressed in a white coat doing imaginative things to her lab assistant using a large conical flask that I’m pretty sure had never seen the inside of a chemistry set. Words were not required on my part because I think the look I shot him was enough and while we never spoke of it again, the incident is burned in to my memory for all eternity and has proved an invaluable resource for slamming a halt on my libido faster than Scully can debunk one of my theories.

 

The cold water alone though has the desired effect and I manage to crank the heat up a touch towards the end just so I don’t come down with a literal case of blue balls to match the rest of me.

I towel off roughly and throw on a pair of flannel pyjama pants that I only packed because I know Scully likes them. In fact it’s kind of ironic that I now wear more clothing in bed than I ever have before, preferring for years to either sleep completely au naturale or, as a concession to modesty when we were on a case, in a pair of boxer briefs. But that’s okay. I am more than happy to make a concession and change my sleeping attire to suit Scully, not least because even as I wear more, she has taken to gradually wearing less. She has slowly swopped flannel for soft stretchy cotton edged with lace and the shapeless drab garments that seemed like she had stolen them from one of her brothers have been replaced with satin shorts and feather light camisoles in an array of pastel colours that sit perfectly against her beautiful skin.

I’m unsurprised to see her sitting cross legged atop my bed when I finally step back in to the room. Because even when we are on cases we have a night time ritual that involves at least a couple of hours winding down from whatever rigours the day has thrown at us. Mostly we watch TV and despite the no sex rule, Scully usually ends up pressed against me as I wrap an arm around her back to draw her close. Sometimes there is cuddling. Very occasionally, if I’m extraordinarily lucky there might even be kissing involved but pretty much anything below the neck is off limits and as frustrating as it is for me, I respect her far too much to overstep the boundaries she has imposed on us even for reasons best known to her. 

But the discovery of that small silver cylinder has me both intrigued and feeling more than a little horny and I think it might be time to push the envelope a little just to see where it takes me.

She looks up and smiles at me as I get closer and I don’t know whether it’s my libido talking but she looks fucking gorgeous tonight, fresh from the shower, her hair is less tamed than it usually is and even though it is shorter than I’ve ever known her wear it, it refuses to stay where she has tucked it behind her ears and her face is framed with delicate tendrils that colour match almost exactly the smattering of freckles across her perfectly sculptured nose that have been brought out by the California sunshine. She is wearing a plain cotton jersey vest and matching shorts that are edged in lace and while not perhaps the most feminine outfit she has worn in recent times, the way the stretchy material clings to her every curve is like sweet visual poetry to my hungry eyes.

Because I never get tired of looking at her.

Ever.

In fact I think she would probably look gorgeous to me if she were wearing a potato sack to bed.

“Did you find the Advil?”

And just for a second I feel a prickle of unease that she might actually be being ironic and that my furtive rummage amongst her personal effects has not gone unnoticed; but all I see on her face is concern – a concern born from all the years I have failed to take adequate care of my own state of health and in fact, I think if she hadn’t been partnered with me when she was, I would most likely be dead by now.

So I just nod as I climb on to the bed and crawl up the slightly threadbare comforter until I am level with her, expecting and subsequently receiving the touch of her palm against my forehead to check I don’t have a fever. But in all honesty the headache has all but disappeared so I catch her hand in mine and turn it upwards so I am able to kiss it lightly.

“I’m fine really” I assure her in response to the unspoken question that burns in her eyes, allowing her to scrutinise me for just a few seconds before I twist my body slightly to the side, pulling her to rest against me as I drop my lips to the crown of her head, breathing in the scent of freshly showered Scully that is a heady mixture of lightly fragranced shampoo and recently laundered clothing. I could drown in the scent of her because it represents so many things to me. Safety, security, respect, protection are all at the forefront and when we make love and the heady aroma of her arousal is added to the mix it pretty much renders me incapable of rational thought. 

Right now though, I’m still fully in control of my faculties and firing on all mental cylinders as I begin tracing small circles along the exposed skin of her neck and down along the delicate ridge of her clavicles, distracting her slightly from the fact I am quietly reaching behind me with my free hand, sliding it beneath the edge of the pillow where earlier I had stashed the vibrator, feeling my cock twitch slightly beneath the plaid flannel that shrouds it as my fingers make contact with the smooth metal.

“Scully?”

She inclines her head slightly but doesn’t turn fully and I smile lazily because it makes my next action much easier than I hoped it would be.

“Mmmmm? What is it?”

She sounds relaxed, the gentle touch of my fingers against her skin lulling her just as it always does because by necessity we have had to find a way to touch each other without crossing the line from simple caressing to something much deeper.

I kiss my way down the side of her head, breathing softly against the shell of her ear as my voice drops to a whisper.

“I found something else when I was looking for the Advil...”

And before she can respond I manipulate the vibrator between my fingers and the palm of my hand so I can twist the base, switching on the small motor that resides inside it and which fills the air surrounding us with a quiet hum sending a pleasant tingle through my hand, a hand I waste no time in moving toward her so I can lay the metal shaft held within against the small of her back.

Her response is immediate, just as I knew it would be and she jerks herself away from me and off the bed just as I knew she would. The small strangled squeak she emits though is an added bonus, especially since it’s a sound I have never heard her make before now and after months of intimacy with this woman I pretty much thought I’d heard every sound she had in her arsenal.

Without even looking at her I know that hot colour has flooded her face and when she spins around to confront me it’s all I can do to not laugh out loud at her expression that is hovering somewhere between anger, extreme embarrassment and horror at what I am holding before her. 

Not that she should be embarrassed of course, especially given the fact that I spent years imagining exactly how my partner might find ways to release the sexual tension that for the longest time existed unanswered between us and pretty I much visualised every scenario that it was possible to conjure up in my Scully-centred mind. 

And besides which, for all her apparent daily attempts to be viewed as a professional first and a woman second, she is a woman; very much so in fact and I have happily discovered over the past few months that beneath those staid and professional tailored suits there beats the heart of a tigress.

“You went through my things?”

The accusation in her voice though is half-hearted at best and I know her well enough to know that she isn’t really angry at me, well not too angry at any rate.

“I was looking for pain pills remember?”

“Did you find them?”

I grin and twist the controls again to quiet the motor. No sense wasting the batteries.

“No. I found this instead and since I didn’t want to disturb any Peruvian love eggs you might have hidden in there too I thought I’d better quit while I was ahead...”

And then I see it – a slight quirk at the corner of her mouth as she unsuccessfully tries to hide the fact that she is trying not to laugh.

“Peruvian love eggs Mulder?”

“Yeah. I’ve heard they’re the next big thing for female FBI Agents who impose sex bans on their significant others while hiding travel-sized love toys in their luggage......so what gives Scully? You holding out on me or what?”

 

I watch her redden again as she crosses her arms beneath her breasts, a subconscious act of protection because she knows she’s been busted. And I wait for her to rationalise just as I hoped she would.

“Sexual acts between two consenting adults in an established relationship and solitary masturbation are wholly different things Mulder.”

I raise my eyes skywards. Thank you Jesus.

“So...” I waggle the aforementioned love toy at her which I am now resting between two fingers like Groucho Marks holding his cigar and raise my eyebrows

“You wouldn’t consider using this to be in any way on the same level of us getting down and dirty naked pretzel style? That this in no way comes close to breaking your self-imposed ‘no sex while on the government dime’ rule?”

Now, Scully is nobody’s fool but she is just flustered enough at this point to not really process the meaning of my carefully chosen words.

“No it doesn’t. Not even close.”

And I don’t feel even the slightest bit guilty at the way she fell so easily in to my trap as I smile lasciviously across at her from my position on the bed, turning the vibrator back on with one hand as I beckon her slowly with my other.

“Get your ass over here Scully.”

Continued part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Real life y'know?

Part 2

 

For just a second I see a flicker of uncertainty cross her face, a slight frown that mars the delicate perfection of her brow, but it is fleeting and without substance; replaced almost instantly with a flare of arousal that darkens her eyes as the very tip of her tongue darts out to rapidly moisten her lower lip which now glistens in the muted half-light that surrounds us.

She crosses her arms, fingers reaching for the hem of her tank in order to pull it over her head and I actually surprise us both I think when I stop her.

“Not yet Scully.”

Her hands drop away though, her expression a curious mix of mild embarrassment and guarded amusement. Because this is pretty much unchartered territory for both of us and as enthusiastic as we have both been in recent weeks in the exploration of our new-found intimacy, introducing a third party – so to speak of course – is a new one on both of us.

I haven’t much experience with sex toys it has to be said – or at least beyond the realms of those videos that for years I insisted weren’t mine – but I do have plenty of experience of Scully and since I’ve always prided myself of being a fast learner, I’m fairly confident that we won’t be disappointed.

She pads over to the bed, bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floor as she bridges the gap that separates us, placing first one knee and then the other on the mattress before gracefully folding her body so as to lay half on her side, facing me. I never cease to be amazed at how tiny she is and when she is like this, her legs curled slightly, she seems even smaller. 

I’ve always felt protective over her – it’s the nature of our partnership I guess – and I refuse to feel even a shred of guilt for my feelings because I know, that despite her small stature, she feels exactly the same toward me. I once told her she had saved me a thousand times and in the years that followed she has continued to be there to catch me when I start to fall.

Right now though I have no intention of falling anywhere other than in to her and so I reach up to touch her face, lightly trailing my fingertips across her skin, past the contours of her jaw to caress the softness of her neck before turning her slightly toward me to press my lips to the point where neck becomes shoulder, grazing her lightly with my teeth with enough pressure to taste her but not so as I will leave a mark so high up on her body. My other hand holds the vibrator, now switched on to the lowest setting and which thrums pleasantly against my palm. 

Slowly, gently, I settle my hand between the vee of her legs, a slow smile spreading across my face as she arches slightly towards me, a sudden shiver as the vibrator makes contact against the soft jersey fabric that still covers her and as I drop my head once again I notice the goose bumps that have formed a trail that follows exactly the path that my lips just took.

Her breathing is a little faster, a little shallower than it was a couple of minutes ago and I am unsurprised when, as I slip my free hand beneath the hem of her tank to settle atop the curve of her breast, feeling the nipple instantly harden in to a tiny fleshy nub against my palm, she stops breathing altogether and emits a gasp of pleasure.

I adore Scully’s tits and in fact, I spent years fantasising over exactly what I would do with them should the opportunity finally arise and it took a surprisingly short amount of time for me to figure out exactly how she liked them to be touched, to be suckled, to be licked and I know, that a broad first contact where I strafe them with my chin, or the palm of my hand, or even the flat of my tongue, is how she prefers it but as she becomes more aroused, so she expects my touch to become less aggressive and more reverent; right now though she is leaning in to my palm as I make circular motions against the soft flesh whilst still keeping the pressure of the vibrator against her pubic bone.

Her eyes are heavy and as she regards me lazily through half closed lids, I am suddenly aware that as aroused as she is becoming, she is also relaxed – that the mix of sensations are combining in a most delicious way for her. It’s an expression I haven’t really seen before and one which transfers straight to my rapidly hardening cock which twitches against my pants to remind me it’s still there. Not that I’m in any danger of forgetting, especially considering the fact that my state of arousal earlier in the evening was markedly unfulfilled.

 

I increase the pressure of the vibrator, still set only to the lowest setting and as I slide it slowly across the soft mound of her mons pubis, teasing her through the fabric of her shorts, stopping just short of her clit, as I track it slowly upwards again, the action eliciting a small hiss of frustration from her and I can’t help but laugh as she arches her back off the mattress once more in an attempt to increase the contact.

“How’s that no-sex rule working for you right now Agent Scully?”

And I swear she actually growls at me, grimacing slightly as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth for just a second, all propriety abandoned with barely any effort on my part, pushing my hand away from where it still covers her breast, reaching for the hem of her shirt again and pulling it over her head roughly, mussing her hair in the process and reminding me of the way she looks first thing in the morning when she wakes me with a kiss.

Her pupils are dilated, her eyes liquid blue and darkened with desire, her whole focus centred on me and not for the first time I am entranced by the fact that she drinks me in with her gaze as though I hold the answers to the universe in my hands, that I am the answer to every question she ever asked. And as always I fight the feeling that this is all just an illusion; that one day she will wake up and realise that I in no way match up to her expectations of me; that she will one day look at me and find me wanting.

Because she is sheer fucking perfection and when I manage to push away the insecurities that have plagued me for much of my life, I know that I would die for her; that she would die for me.

And I release my hold on the vibrator, letting it roll away from her body so I can free my hands, sliding them beneath her and drawing her forwards so she is resting against me.

Her breath is warm on my face; Scully’s life-force that in turn gives me life and like a switch being flicked, she is suddenly kissing me with an intensity – a hunger – that literally takes my breath away, her fingers entwined in my hair as our mouths join, the taste of her heightening my senses because kissing Scully literally blows my mind. I think maybe it’s because I waited for so long that I kind of developed a fixation for her mouth – the daily torture of watching the tip of that fleshy pink tongue dart out to moisten her plump bottom lip when she was wrestling with some case-related problem and knowing that she was off limits, forbidden fruit that over time I became desperate to taste.

Of course now, I have implicit permission to taste that mouth pretty much as often as I like but it doesn’t make the experience any less intense.

She breaks the contact first, running the tip of her tongue lightly over my bottom lip before trailing kisses along the slight stubble on my jaw line, reaching the lobe of my ear and pausing to nip it lightly with her teeth.

“I think maybe we are in danger of breaking the no-sex rule Mulder.”

And all thoughts of parrying her assertion with one of my patented Mulder-quips are banished when she smiles wickedly and wraps one of her small hands around the base of my cock which is now causing the soft flannel that confines it to tent in a fairly uncomfortable manner, twitching almost painfully as those strong, capable doctors fingers squeeze lightly, teasing me as the friction from the material against the sensitive skin almost sends me in to orbit.

Because she knows exactly how to touch me; when to touch me and how much pressure to exert at any given time almost as if our bodies have always known each other and even on that first wondrous night we finally gave ourselves over to each other, it was as though our joining together had been pre-destined, a dance of desire that finally reconciled us and which put everything in to alignment for us.

I can’t explain it and I try not to analyse it too deeply but we are good together; so damn good that I find it hard to fathom how we ever allowed ourselves to wait for so long.  
She releases her hold and uses both hands to pull the waistband of my pants away from my body, sliding them down my hips carefully, never breaking eye contact with me as she allows her fingernails to lightly rake my skin, raising her eyebrow in unspoken question when she is unable to stretch her arms any further and I don’t need to be asked twice as I scramble to my knees and finish the job for her, removing the offending garment and tossing it to one side even as she raises her hips from the bed to allow me to return the favour for her and slowly, reverently, I dip my head and begin to kiss my way back up her smooth, slim legs, pausing just once to inhale her scent. Because now that she is laid bare before me, the heady evidence of her arousal assails me and as always, I allow myself to savour it.

A combination of the light floral perfume she wears, of freshly washed skin and of the heavy, almost animalistic musk that together, make up the essence that is uniquely Scully.

And as always, I need to taste her, to bring form and clarity to the sensory bouquet that beckons me like a moth to a flame.

So I slide my hands beneath her, revelling in the feel of her beautiful ass beneath my fingers, a perfect combination of softness and strength as her muscles contract at the contact, her hips opening as she raises herself slightly, flexing at the knees as she opens herself to me. I feel her shiver slightly as I reach the soft skin of her inner thigh, a reaction to the stubble that I know is now scratching her lightly and almost unconsciously I think, she entwines her fingers in my hair, pulling me toward her centre, the heat of which I can feel emanating from her, her small gasp of pleasure as I finally reach my goal, using the flat of my tongue to strafe her from perineum to clitoris as scent transforms in to form and I claim her once again as my own, drinking her in, rejoicing in the salty tang of her that is pure nectar to me. 

Her fingers tighten in my hair then, as I begin to circle my tongue almost lazily around her clit – teasing her with tiny movements as I purposely avoid any contact with that tiny bundle of nerves that sits at the top of her sex, and she is wet; so fucking wet for me in a way that if I live to be a hundred years old I will never tire of because it represents to me that this amazing, intelligent, compassionate woman, the centre of my world and a light that has endured through my darkest hour actually wants to be with me, wants to love me; wants to give herself to me over and over again.

And it terrifies me at times because I can’t help but feel afraid that I will someday prove to be unworthy of her; unworthy of these gifts she has chosen to bestow upon me. But as always I refuse to let my own vulnerability cloud all that we share; closing my eyes briefly to dispel the doubts that I think will always linger and instead concentrate again on her, feeling her tense as I slip first one and then two fingers inside her, sliding them in to her as I finally allow myself to close my lips over the hood of her clit, pulling the engorged nub of flesh in to my mouth and holding it there, an action that elicits an instant verbal response from Scully as she spasms beneath me.

“Jeeeeeesus Mulder....” 

The words reach me on the back of a sigh and by the tremors that are beginning to build as she tenses her thighs, I know she is close. So with my free hand I grope blindly behind me, desperately searching for what I had discarded so carelessly a few minutes earlier, following the increasing vibration until finally, I lay my fingers upon the object I seek, deftly twisting the base to increase the intensity before releasing my mouth from her and raising my head just enough to be able to watch her. Because a delicious realisation has slammed in to me that I have never seen Scully come from this position – because let’s face it, usually my attention is wholly focused elsewhere; and while this isn’t quite oral induced, it’s probably as fucking close as I will ever get.

Her head is thrown back, exposing the length of her slender neck, ligaments straining against the soft creamy flesh that shrouds them. Her eyes are closed, intense pleasure playing across her beautiful face and as her tongue darts out of her slightly parted lips I swear to God that I almost come right there and then. And I never take my eyes off her as I press the tip of the vibrator hard against the swollen flesh of her clit, feeling her begin to contract around my fingers that are still inside the hot, wet heat of her.

And even as she is falling over the edge she is reaching for me, sliding her hands from my head in one fast movement as she hooks her arms over my shoulders, pulling me urgently towards her as she raises her hips to meet mine.

I don’t need asking twice, taking my cock in my hand, which frankly, is so fucking erect right now it’s almost painful and with one fluid movement, I am inside her, any attempt at restraint completely abandoned as she pulses around me, riding each other on the back of her orgasm and it is so fucking good. Mind blowingly good in fact. 

I wish I could say I lasted the distance, but frankly, the pressure has been building for far too long and I find myself fucking her harder than I ever have before, thrusting fast and deep in to her, feeling the head of my cock bumping against her cervix on every upstroke and by the way she wraps her legs around me, pulling me even deeper in to her as she clutches at the muscular planes of my back, clawing at me with hooked fingers that scratch and mark I know she expects nothing less. And it’s such an exquisite combination of pain and pleasure so intense that I can’t hold back any longer, feeling myself tightening from within, every thought, every feeling merging together. A swirling vortex that empties my mind of everything but her, because she is the only thing that means anything to me anymore, this woman beneath me who has given me everything and asked little in return, a woman, who has made it possible for me to feel alive again, for me to finally accept that maybe, just maybe I am worthy enough to be loved by someone.

And as always, it is her name I scream as finally, the world explodes around me and with one final, desperate thrust, I empty myself in to her, barely able to draw breath as I collapse atop her, my heart hammering as she gentles me with her hands, kissing every inch of skin she is able to reach and finally, I recover sufficiently to prop myself up on one elbow, lifting my weight from her but staying inside her, wanting to keep the connection between us for just a little while longer. Wanting to look at her; to imprint this moment forever on my psyche to join all the other memories I have of her, memories I know I will rely on when things get bad.

Because she is beautiful, so beautiful and even more so when she smiles at me, her flushed skin almost luminous in the half light and for the thousandth time I silently thank whichever higher power brought her in to my life, my throat tightening with emotion as I feel the tears that inexplicably suddenly gather to film my eyes.

And then the feel of her palm resting against my jaw, her thumb tracing circles on my skin.

“Hey...what’s wrong?”

Her concern is so evident but I just don’t have the words to adequately explain to her all that she means to me, all that she makes me feel. So instead I stick to safer territory, chasing the tears away with a smile as I drop a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m fine. But we need to rethink these rules of yours Scully. They just don’t seem to be working out too well.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I find writing the sex pretty hard (Pardon the pun!) so please forgive me if this is crap. I'm trying honestly lol


End file.
